


Sunrise

by MamaCesa



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Blood Drinking, Blood and Injury, F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Future, Future Fic, High School, Light Angst, Mental Health Issues, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Alternating, POV First Person, POV Multiple, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:55:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27893440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaCesa/pseuds/MamaCesa
Summary: Renesmee Carlie Cullen- or rather Renesmee Carlie Masen, if her classmates asked-is special. From the moments before she was born, the people who mattered most to her knew she would be unique. When she was only a few months old, she learned exactly how unique she was after a debate that decided her fate as a half vampire, half human hybrid.As time moved forward, and as her family stayed frozen in time, they moved on from the comfort of their home in Forks, Washington.For Renesmee’s first time in high school, her parents agreed to let her venture on her own. She handles the experience with grace, as she does most anything. She wants to make sure she stays off the human radar, at the request of her somewhat overprotective father, which means accepting that she’d never get to socialize with her peers. Until the first day of her first sophomore year where she meets her history class partner; Ivy Woods.For the rest of their first high school life, Renesmee and Ivy become friends. In this story of growing up, taking chances, friendship, and overcoming expectations-read about Renesmee Masen learning to find a balanced life with the help of her anchor, Ivy.
Relationships: Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale, Carlisle Cullen/Esme Cullen, Edward Cullen/Bella Swan, Emmett Cullen/Rosalie Hale, Renesmee Cullen/Original Female Character
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	1. Preface

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: VINES IS NOT A REAL TOWN IN MONTANA. Yes, the geography will be fucky wucky.  
> RENESMEE AND JACOB ARE STILL IMPRINTED. However I refuse to make it defined or sexual. They are not a ship and will not be treated as such.   
> POV SHIFT IS A COMMON TOOL USED TO TELL THIS STORY.

Being an immortal meant secrecy. Being a young girl meant a need for adventure. Being a young immortal hybrid, I had to walk between two worlds while never having one of my own. 

My whole life I lived on the side of the supernatural. It was the side of safety, of convenience. I was born in a bubble full of protection from the more harsh realities of the world. Except for once in the beginning. 

Even when my life was at stake, during a debate with a powerful force about who I would grow up to be, I never gave much thought into who I was  _ supposed _ to be. 

Did I truly belong in the human world? Was there a space for me in the threshold between the supernatural and mundane?

I thought for my whole life that being half human meant only that I had a heartbeat. That my chances for a human experience died when my mother's own heart stopped beating. 

So when I asked to go to high school on my own, what else should I have expected, than to finally learn what being human really meant? 

I stared into her wide, brown eyes-gazing at my barely glittering skin with such adoration-and only had one thought. 

_ Humanity means I get to love her freely. Immortality means I get to love her forever.  _


	2. Firsts Aren't Bad After All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Renesmee Masen starts her first day at a real school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: accidental misgendering

Mountain View High was the only high school in the invisible town of Vines, Montana. There were around 800 students. There were multiple buildings on the campus, all decorated with the same bland, off-white, chipped paint that had probably been there for twenty years. Maybe longer. The roofs were a dark green, and slanted so as to slide off any snow that may come. The front of the school had a large lawn that was starting to look overgrown on the edges of the cement walkways. 

Even though it was my first day, I had memorized every detail of the layout of the school map online. I trained for my first day of high school for what felt like months beforehand. I had taken a long time to make my decision, which meant that once it was made I needed to be prepared for everything. I had packed my backpack with care. I memorized my family's cover story, and made up details of my own in case anyone asked. I was stocked full of school supplies. I was ready. 

Still, I eyed the large building warily. The pit in my stomach grew even more than it had over the past month, when I had first decided to go to high school. I tried to remain inconspicuous with my thoughts-something I was finding to be easier as I grew up-so my father wouldn't ask me if I was sure for the 100th time. 

My family had been…divided, to put it nicely, when I decided to go to high school. This was the first town we moved to since we lived in Forks. I had a few years of being fully “matured” under my belt, and saw an opportunity to relate to my more human side than before. 

It wasn't that I wanted to go that was the issue. It was the fact that I wanted to go _alone,_ without my parents or my Jacob, that caused an uproar. Naturally my father-my _overprotective_ father-was the one most opposed to the idea. He felt that it was not a good plan, and that I wasn't ready. He felt like I'd be unable to blend in since I wasn't as experienced with the practice of being human like the rest of my family. Who weren’t even human in the first place.

Luckily Jacob stood up for me by pointing out I'd never get experience if I didn't practice. Him and my mother seemed to be the only ones who felt like I could do this. Well, Jacob felt like I could do anything. 

I must not have been masking my thoughts well, especially since there were so many, because my dad put his cool hand on my shoulder. 

"Renesmee," he said, using my full name to show how serious he was, "You don't have to prove anything to us. You can back out if you want." 

I frowned, feeling offended that he'd suggest that I was second-guessing it. Just because I was nervous didn't mean I was anywhere close to changing my mind. 

He smiled crookedly, reminding me of my own smile. Still, there was a tightness of fatherly concern behind his eyes. 

"Can't blame me for trying, Ness." He moved his hand to press against my cheek just like he had since I was born. I felt a surge of calm spread through me from the comforting contact. 

_I'll miss you too, dad, but it's only for a few hours, then Jacob will pick me up._

He nodded, then reached over me to get the door. I rolled my eyes at that. I was perfectly capable of getting the door by myself. I unstrapped my seat belt, grabbed the top strap of my purple backpack, gave my dad a kiss on the cheek, then got out of the car. 

I was lucky that the weather was cloudy. I didn't want to worry about powdering my skin for the first day. While I didn't sparkle as obviously as my family, I did shimmer enough to look like I spilled glitter on myself. It didn't help that I lacked the special foresight of my aunt Alice to help me out with predicting the forecast. 

Our family had grown too large to keep a believable cover story. So we moved in succession. First, my aunt Alice and uncle Jasper moved to scope out the town. Then my grandparents Carlisle and Esme found us a larger house outside of town-big enough for my parents, Jacob, and me to move in with them. Mom and Dad were going to go to college with Jacob. My other aunt and uncle, Rosalie and Emmett, decided to get married again and go to college with my parents while staying in their own cabin. So we were still close by, but it wasn't the same. 

Even though I had the layout of the school memorized, I still double checked the building numbers for my first class. I had chemistry in the "50" building. It was near the back of the campus. I made my way forward on the cemented pathway past the front administration building. 

There were a few students that I passed by who were gathered in groups of two or three. I was still a bit early which meant that most of the students hadn’t arrived. I tried to keep my excitement under control. I was here! I was at a school with teenagers and groups and clubs and _people_. People whose only worries were homework, romance, puberty, and worrying about the future. 

I made it to the classroom. The door was open, and I heard pages rustling and two people breathing. There was the familiar smell of blood, and it was easy to ignore the desire for it. I spent a few years being content with human food. I even had found things I enjoyed to eat. I really liked spicy things in particular.

I paused before the doorway. This was the real beginning. Once I stepped forward into the unknown, I’d be truly part human. I gulped. Was I really ready? Suddenly my dad’s offer to back out was more appealing. A part of me wouldn’t put it past him to hide on the edges of campus, watching me through other people’s thoughts in case he couldn’t hear my own. Just like he did with my mom when she was human.

I shuddered at that idea. With the thought of him keeping tabs on me, I steeled myself up, ready to prove him wrong. This was a wonderful trait I gained from my mother-I was stubborn once I set my mind to something. I needed to quell all doubts anyone had about me. 

I stepped through the threshold of the room. 

The room had large black tables that looked like they may have been nailed to the floor. There were stools instead of chairs-ugly metal things that were a mauve color giving way to silver and gray underneath. The walls were covered in faded chemistry related posters that must have once been fun and bright colored-in the 90s. It looked so bland and dreary. 

I loved it. 

The rustling of papers was coming from a girl with blue hair sitting in the back of the class near the window. 

The teacher, Ms. Warren was sitting behind the desk in the front right corner of the room. She was an older woman with gray hair pulled back into a bun; with loose curls falling out and framing her rosy face. She was probably in her mid-60s. She wore her glasses with a chain clipped on them, probably to prevent them from falling. Her clothes were beautiful. She was wearing a bright yellow blouse with a lab coat on top. 

Ms. Warren looked up at me with a smile. “Come in, take any seat you like.” 

I looked at the desks. The rustling of papers was coming from a girl with blue hair sitting in the back of the class near the window. She seemed like she wanted to be alone. She was wearing purple earbuds and nodding her teal head to the song. The melody was faint to me, all I could make out was the drumbeat. 

I decided to sit in the middle of the room. The 3rd column from the door in the 3rd row from the front. I made a mental note of the seating, though it was unnecessary. My memory wasn’t as perfect as my other family members, but it was good enough. I wanted to be in as inconspicuous a spot as possible. Mostly to ease the anxiety of my dad. 

I pulled out my purple 2.5 inch binder. I had enough dividers for each period on my schedule, as well as a notebook designated to match each divider color in the binder. I pulled out the green spiral notebook I decided on for the class as well-just in case we need that, too. I felt pleased with my color coordination. Obviously I was prepared. 

I shuffled through the smaller pocket to look for my pen case. My mood started to fall. I grew more frantic when I couldn’t find it. I checked my other pockets, to no avail. I tried to steady my breathing. This wasn’t good. My first day of school and I forgot my writing utensils. Who does that? 

I rubbed my face. I tried not to think about it. I refused to let the panic overwhelm me. 

I considered my options as more students filed in closer to the start time. I looked up when someone sat next to me. 

“Hey,” he muttered passively in a deep voice as he plopped his orange bag on our shared table. 

I smiled nervously. I wanted to make a good first impression, but the anxiety from not having my pen case was throwing me off. I observed my table partner. He was scrolling on his phone. I looked away, trying not to snoop on the screen that I was able to see extra clearly with my special eyesight. So I watched him from the side of my vision out of curiosity. 

He had long blond hair down to his mid-back. He wore a red hoodie and blue jeans. His hair was pulled back into a ponytail. He was large. Not like Jacob, who was a behemoth among almost everyone he met, but more round like a bear. He had some acne on his round face, mostly on his temples where his black-framed glasses were set. I saw the edge of a pin on his jacket by his left shoulder, but I couldn’t get a full look from where I was sitting.

He smelled like soap-one of the kinds that have a heavy scent that reminds you of golf. There was also a hint of maple syrup, possibly from his breakfast. His blood smelled a little less sweet to me than other people’s, but I didn’t mind. His blood was more smoky to me, like a barbecue or smoked meat. It was probably for the best that someone sitting so close didn’t smell as appetizing, but also not unpleasant. 

The bell rang, and Ms. Warren stood up from her desk. The boy next to me put his phone in his pocket. I took a deep breath. There were a lot of people in here, and the combination of smells was pretty intense to me. Nowhere near where I’d turn feral like on a hunt, though. That thought made me grin internally. I was right after all. I could do this, even if I was missing my pen case. 

Ms. Warren spoke then. “Good morning, class.” Her voice was strong, and she had a stiff accent that I couldn’t quite place. Perhaps a hint of Russian? “Welcome to Chemistry. Today I thought we’d start off with getting to know each other.” She was looking at everyone as she spoke. Her head kept turning slowly back and forth to look at us. “Before we begin with that, though, I’m going to pass out the syllabus.” 

She walked down the aisle. The packets were a light orange. She spoke uninterrupted as she passed through the desks. 

“The first sheet is a list of class rules, materials required, and an overview of what this semester will entail. The second page is a list of class materials we still need in case you have parents or guardians willing to donate, and a place at the bottom for your name, signature, and the signature and name of your parent. You will cut this part off and bring it back to me by the end of the week. Yes, this is your first assignment. It is worth five points.” 

I took the packets that she handed me, and passed it to my partner. When he turned to me, I saw the pin. There was a yellow, white, purple, then black stripe with the words ‘They/Them’ printed in the middle in white text. I looked away, scrunching my eyebrows in confusion. What an odd pin to wear. I pondered briefly on what it could mean before the teacher called our attention back to the front of the class. 

“Alright, first things first. I want you to turn to your partner and introduce yourself. Talk to each other about yourself, like little facts or interests. After ten minutes I’ll have you stand up and say your partner’s name, and three things you learned about them.” 

Them. Oh, oh that’s what the pin meant! They were pronouns. Possibly the singular they? Maybe what he referred to himself? No, what _they_ referred to _them_ self as. I immediately held onto that information extra tight so I wouldn’t slip up in conversation. 

I turned to my partner, smiling a bit wider than was polite. I offered my hand. “Hello, my name is Renesmee, but you can call me Nessie.” 

They shook my hand after a beat. “My name is legally Xavier, but I really prefer people call me Wren.” 

“Wren, it’s nice to meet you. What can you tell me about yourself?” I asked politely. I wanted them to go first, to get a taste of what information I was expected to give. 

They shrugged. “Well, you probably figured out I’m non-binary,” they pointed to the pin on their jacket. “I’m sixteen, a junior. I’m repeating Chemistry for just one semester because I failed last year. I like pokemon, minecraft, and almost all types of music.” 

They shrugged again. It seemed like they were brushing off what they were saying, as if it didn’t matter. I didn’t know how to react to that idea, so I ignored it. 

“Well, I guess I’ll tell you about myself.” I giggled, a bit of a nervous edge in my voice. I didn’t know what to say. It seemed like we were supposed to say superficial things. That would be easy, I’d be as close to honest as possible. 

“I’m fifteen,” I lied, I was actually four. I was still aging, but it had slowed to a much less noticeable (to the human eye) pace. I didn’t exactly look fifteen. I probably could have passed for a senior, but I wanted the full school experience-as much as I could get.

I continued without a pause. “I love the color purple. I read a lot. I don’t really have a normal family-” 

Wren laughed, a deep sound that was pleasant to listen to. “None of us do, Nessie.” 

“I suppose you’re right,” I agreed with a laugh. Then I continued, “I was homeschooled my whole life. This is my first time really experiencing public school. I love music too, and I play piano and violin.” 

“A music prodigy?” they asked with a lifted brow. 

I shrugged, “Probably. I wouldn’t know, I’ve never played for anyone but my family and a few guests now and then.” 

Wren nodded. “I see…” they trailed off. It seemed like neither of us were the talkative type. I decided to fill the gap best that I could. 

“Well, I also like to play sports every now and then. I live right outside of town. We have a field down the way by our house and my family plays all sorts of things together.” I looked at the wall behind them, feeling wistful for my old home in Forks. That field was much larger. 

“Ugh,” Wren scoffed, “I hate sports.” 

I blushed and looked down. I wasn’t expecting that type of reaction. 

Wren must have noticed, cause their voice was panicked as they waved their hands. “No, no, it’s cool that you like them. I just was never really into them.” 

I smiled softly, glad that they weren’t trying to be mean. “I understand. I guess it’s not for everyone.” 

They relaxed their posture. It seemed that they were nervous about the day like I was. 

“Hey, uh, do you happen to have a pen or pencil that I could borrow? I left my pen case at home apparently.” I flushed with embarrassment. 

“Sure, just give it back at the end of class, though I doubt we’ll need one today.” They shuffled through their bag and brought out a simple mechanical pencil. It was black with a purple piece on the end that clicked down for the lead. 

“Thanks.” I beamed. It looked like my favorite color was alongside me today. I tapped out a mindless rhythm on the notebook while they shrugged an answer at me. 

We talked a little bit more, mostly offering remarks about the morning in between the awkward silences before Ms. Warren called attention back to her. The class took a few seconds to quiet down. I still tapped the pencil, but tried to make it not as loud. I kinda zoned out a little bit to figure out what I’d do for the rest of the day without my pen case. I knew what was being said, but it was still in the background for me. 

Wrenn stood up when it was our turn. “This is Renesmee, though she prefers to be called Nessie. She likes the color purple, is probably a music prodigy, and forgot her pen case at home.” 

I opened my mouth in embarrassed shock. Why did they say that? What made them think it was okay to out me like that? They sat down and winked at me, and I understood after a beat that they were just messing around. Probably because they didn’t want to mention what I said about my family and they didn’t like sports? 

I was still embarrassed, but less so after half a second. I stood up with the pencil still in my hand. I looked around me. Most of the students were looking at me except for the blue-haired girl in the back who was here first. She was looking at something on her lap, which was probably her phone because I still heard the faint music through the other noises in the room. 

I chose to look at the front of the class, right above the teacher’s shoulder. “This is Wren. They’re non-binary, they like pokemon and minecraft, and they loaned me their pencil for this period.” 

I sat back down quickly while a few kids chuckled. Ms. Warren smiled at me. “Well, Nessie, it’s good you found someone who‘s willing to share.” 

She moved on to the rest of the class. I turned on my stool to look back at the girl who had been listening to music when it was her turn. Her partner-a thin girl with long double french braids-seemed nervous when she stood up. 

“Um, this is Ivy.” The girl’s high voice was shaky. “And that’s all I really know, sorry.” She sat back down quickly. 

Ivy looked up, barely paying attention. She took out the lavender earbud even though it was still playing music. I was starting to believe I was the only one who noticed. 

She didn’t stand up to introduce her partner. “This is Alena. She’s a sophomore, in Chemistry, and likes to talk when she’s nervous.” 

The class was filled with awkward quiet. Ms. Warren didn’t seem surprised at her answer. “Well, Ivy. I hope you learn a bit more about each other as we continue through the year.” 

I turned back to look at the teacher who started to write on the board. “Oh, and Ivy dear,” she looked over her shoulder with a disapproving look, “If I see you listening to music in my class again, I’ll confiscate your phone.” 

Scattered snickers rang through the classroom. I looked behind me to see Ivy rolling her eyes. She baffled me with her disregard for the world around her. Were there other people like her? Why wouldn’t she just follow the rules like everyone else here? 

I turned to pay attention to the teacher. For the first class of the day, it wasn’t so bad. I hoped the rest of the day would go just as smoothly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this took a while lol. Let me know what you think. I'm kinda obsessed with this one at the moment. Be warned my characterization of Renesmee is based off of my own headcanons and a mesh of her personality as a kid. 
> 
> I'm walking the very thin line of close-canon and fix-it. There's probably going to be some slip up in characterization or maybe the characters make way-too-in-character decisions. What I'm trying to say is that there will probably be decisions made that are up for interpretation on whether they are good or bad. 
> 
> This is also very much unreliable narrator, just like the books. So bear with me. I hope you enjoy. And comment if you want more

**Author's Note:**

> This is mainly for self-indulgince based off of a series of dreams I've had for months now. Let me know what you think, and feel free to ask questions. I'll do my best to answer without spoilers. Thank you for reading.


End file.
